1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a resonance device, and more particularly, to a resonance device including a conductive layer configured as a main part and a protruding part having a width different from that of the main part, and a filter including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of filters are used in a communication system. Filters are devices for performing a function of passing only a signal of a specific frequency band, and are classified as a low pass filter (LPF), a band pass filter (BPF), a high pass filter (HPF), and a band stop filter (BSF), etc. according to a frequency band which is filtered.
Further, the filters may be classified as an LC filter, a transmission line filter, a cavity filter, a dielectric resonator (DR) filter, a ceramic filter, a coaxial filter, a waveguide filter, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter, etc. according to a manufacturing method and an element used in the filter.
A resonator having a high Q-factor is required in order to simultaneously implement narrowband characteristics and excellent blocking characteristics in the filter. In this case, the resonator is largely implemented in the form of a printed circuit board (PCB), a dielectric resonator, or a monoblock.